The Well
by Suki Doll
Summary: Once upon a time, some friends were playing a game, only to accidentally fall into a well. They find themselves in a different place filled with demons, exorcist, and no way back. So what do they do? Join the fun. DGM characters and OCs DROPPED
1. Chapter 1: A Whole New World?

**Ok so you might be wondering why the story sounds really weird and funny and not so literature like. That's cause this story was written by two people at a time. Out of boredom and some creativity, we made this story for amusement. Hope you'll enjoy it too.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there were a couple of kids playing next to a well. One of the kids, named Ryan, fell in the well by mistake. Eric, one of Ryan's friends, started to panic. He tripped over a rock and fell in to well with Ryan. Ryan screamed, making Eric scream also. Meanwhile, Ryan and Eric's friends, Meghan and Janey, were laughing at them as they screamed. Then the two tried helping Ryan and Eric up and out of the well, but fell in instead. Mysteriously, the bottom of the well opened up and they fell, screaming.

"AHHH!" screamed Ryan.

"AH-HA HA HA!" laughed Janey as she was spiraling downwards.

"Janey!" shrieked Eric, "We're FALLING! Why are you laughing?!"

"Because!" Janey said while still laughing. The girl was holding her stomach since she was laughing too hard. "This is like a dream come true!"

"What?!" screamed Meghan, "You have some weird dream or us falling?!"

Janey laughed some more. "No! It's just that I'm suspended in air with you guys and Ryan is screaming so much!" Janey pointed to the screaming, spiraling, flailing Ryan.

All of a sudden, the four saw the ground beneath them. Meghan and Janey landed in a pond, getting soaked wet. Ryan and Eric landed on the ground next to them with a thud.

Janey coughed up some pond water. "Yuck" she said in disgust. She heard a groaning sound near her and turned to see Ryan face flat on the ground with Eric sprawled on top of him. Janey laughed at the strange sight. "You guys alright?"

"Shut up" said Eric in pain. A muffled sound came from Ryan, who still had his face in the ground. "What?" asked Eric as he sat up, still on Ryan.

Ryan lifted his head up and yelled, "GET OFF!" Surprised, Eric jumped up and off of the boy. Meghan started laughing so hard she fell backwards and into the pond again. Ryan got up and spit out the dirt in his mouth. They looked around, and saw a beautiful meadow next to the pond, and on the other side, a huge castle painted black in a huge dead forest.

"Cool!" exclaimed Janey with a light in her eyes. She quickly got out of the pond and ran towards the eerie castle.

"Wait, Janey!" called Eric, but she had already disappeared into the forest.

"Janey!" Meghan yelled as she got up from the pond and after the girl.

"Holy crap" breathed out Ryan. He wiped the grass off his pants. "What are we going to do now?"

Eric and Ryan stood there staring as Meghan disappeared into the forest as Janey had.

"Well I'm off!" exclaimed Ryan, coming to a decision. He went off after the two.

"Hey, wait for me!" Eric yelled, following after Ryan.

* * *

**Ok this is short I know. I'm still trying to figure out how to make it so the story is a little more literate. I'll fix it some other time.**

**Please review 3**


	2. Chapter 2: I want marshmallows?

**Ha ha ha yeah I think everything is going too fast but oh well. I tried to fix it up a bit. Well anyway, I also found out I suck at deciding when a new paragraph should be started in a story. So once again with the weird writing. Sorry. But enjoy~**

* * *

"La la la!" Janey sang with no particular tune. She was skipping towards the dark castle all by herself through the forest. As she was getting closer she realized the castle wasn't getting bigger, but higher.

"Hn?" Janey said in wonder. She continued through the forest until she found the way out. Once in the open, she saw that the castle was actually a flying castle.

"Woah…" she said in awe. "Flying building! I wants!" Janey started to reach for the castle and jump up and down so she could fly into the castle. She figured since they were in a different place after falling through a well, and survived, she might have flying powers.

"It's not working" Janey said disappointed that she hadn't gained any powers. The girl plopped onto the ground and crossed her arms. _Maybe the castle will come down. _

_---  
_

Eric and Ryan were walking in the dark forest, looking for their two friends that had ran into it previously.

"Do you see them?" asked Ryan. He was hardly looking for the girls.

Eric sighed. "No I don't."

"Darn" said Ryan. The two had been looking for the two girls for about an hour now with no luck. Ryan turned his gaze to the left when all of a sudden, a giant, pink, fluffy marshmallow floated by between two trees. As if in a trance, Ryan followed the creature.

Eric, realizing that his friend had gone after what appeared to be a marshmallow monster, called out after him. "Wait! Don't follow it!" Eric grabbed Ryan by the arm. "You don't know what it is!"

As if on cue, the marshmallow turned around and pointed two large guns that formed from its body at Eric and Ryan's faces.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the two boys screamed.

---

Janey was still sitting down trying to figure out if there was another way to get into the castle when she heard a scream or two screams at the same time. She smiled in amusement since she recognized that one of the screams was from Ryan. She looked up at the castle and saw what looked like a person jump out and into the forest.

"Woah!" Janey said. She quickly got up and ran into the forest to the direction where the person had jumped to.

---

Meghan, lost and scared, had been searching everywhere for her friends. She suddenly heard screaming and ran towards it, realizing that it was coming from Ryan.

As Meghan got closer, she heard a noise from a nearby bush. She stopped and looked to see what it was. It was a pink marshmallow with guns that faced her. She was stunned and didn't know what to do.

"AHHHH!" screamed someone from behind Meghan. She turned around and saw Ryan run into the open they were in. Eric had tripped over a tree rot and grabbed onto Ryan's ankle causing him to lose balance and fall.

"Roar!" cried the pink marshmallow.

"Eek!" cried Meghan, temporarily forgetting about the monster.

"Roa-" the marshmallow began to say again until it got sliced in half to reveal a man wielding a katana.

* * *

**Nya ha ha!!!~ The meeting begins!!~ Please give me a review thank you**


End file.
